Caution!
by N and S and F
Summary: Gakushuu, Karma, Nagisa. Mereka terlibat dalam cinta segitiga antara bodyguard, kriminal, dan cowok kaya. Eh, tapi ini siapa yang apa...?


**A/N:** Percayalah, _minna_... Pembuatan fanfiksi ini sangat susah. Apalagi ditambah beban mental (halah) saya karena internet DAN hape tercinta sama-sama gugur dalam tugas mereka, otak saya menolak membuat cerita Q_Q"

Mulanya saya mau membuat fanfiksi ini dengan Karma sebagai cowok gila bahaya yang disukai Gakushuu dan Nagisa saja, tapi karena—seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya—sangat susah, saya ganti membaginya jadi enam adegan 'seandainya'.

 _Well_ , itu saja. Selamat membaca~

 **OXDXC**

 **!Caution!** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi,** mungkin **OOC** , mungkin membingungkan, dan mungkin-mungkin lainnya

 **OXDXC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bodyguard!Gakushuu, Criminal!Karma, RichBoy!Nagisa**

"Bahaya sudah saya netralkan, Shiota- _sama_."

"Situ buta ya?"

Nada sinis-sinis manis terlontar dari bibir Karma. Gimana enggak, dia dan _bodyguard_ bersurai jingga itu masih bergulat ronde dua— _bukan gulat begituan, gulat sungguhan_ —dan ia dengan gampangnya berdusta sudah mengamankan Karma.

Shiota Nagisa tersenyum manis tanpa dosa. Kemanisannya ternyata memang nyata, bukan hanya hasil rekayasa, dan benar-benar pantas menerima _award_ 'Wajah Terindah' di tabloid entah apa yang sempat dibaca Karma saat menginvestigasi kediaman keluarga Shiota.

Dan begitu juga hawa haus darahnya, yang membuat Karma bertanya-tanya, apakah ia bisa jadi kaya dengan menjual fakta bahwa sang pewaris harta diam-diam mengidap kepribadian ganda?

Kan kalau bisa dia gak akan perlu repot-repot—

"Jadi ini yang mau menculikku ya?"

...apa?

"Sudah pasti dia orangnya, Shiota- _sama_. Tidak ada lagi orang yang terlihat memasuki rumah keluarga Shiota—dan dia masuk lewat balkon lantai lima. Dia pasti penculiknya."

" _Excuse me_ , penculik apa?!" Karma menatap kedua manusia di hadapannya seolah mereka makhluk terbodoh di dunia. "Aku ke sini mau nyuri aja! Ngapain repot-repot nyulik dia?!"

Sang _bodyguard_ membuka mulutnya, tapi tak bisa berkata-kata. Nagisa merasa terhina tiba-tiba. Hei, Nagisa veteran korban penculikan ya! Apa si surai merah ini mengimplikasikan dia tidak mau menukar Nagisa dengan uang dua milyar rupiah?!

"Asano- _kun_ ," layaknya bocah manja yang selalu dituruti keinginannya, Nagisa menunjuk wajah Karma tanpa sedikit pun tata krama. "Kita apakan dia?"

"Terserah anda, Shiota- _sama_. Tapi pastinya, kita tidak akan membebaskan dia."

Karma menatap kedua makhluk ini tak percaya. Berkontemplasi barang sedetik atau dua, ia lantas menendang si surai jingga diantara kedua kakinya, menghantamkan tangannya pada leher Nagisa sampai ia pingsan seketika, kemudian kabur membawa permata dan barang berharga lainnya lewat jendela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bodyguard!Gakushuu, Criminal!Nagisa, RichBoy!Karma**

"HEEAAAH!"

Satu tendangan berputar di udara, dan seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda sukses terlempar ke tempat sampah. Karma bertepuktangan menyaksikan kebolehan _bodyguard_ -nya.

Gakushuu menyentakkan kepala, menatap Karma dengan marah. Si surai merah dengan tengilnya justru menutup telinga sambil menjulurkan lidah, tapi Gakushuu tetap saja mulai membentaknya.

"Makanya udah kubilangin berkali-kali, jangan suka keluyuran main sendiri! Lihat akibatnya jadi begini!"

"Tapi kan aku belum jadi dibawa pergi~ Ntar juga kalo jadi, aku bisa negosiasi, minta ginjalku satu aja yang dicuri."

"Mending kalau ginjal aja! Kalau keperawananmu dicuri juga gimana, ha?!"

Karma mendengus mendengarnya. Oh ayolah, overprotektif juga ada batasnya—

"Gak akan kok. Yang kucuri paling ciuman pertama Akabane- _kun_ saja."

Kerjapan mata. Sebelum Gakushuu dan Karma dapat bereaksi apa-apa, calon penculik Karma yang rupanya **belum** mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur dari mereka malah menyapukan bibirnya pada Karma.

Baru setelahnya dia kabur menunggang sepeda—sebentar, itu mobil _van_ -nya dibiarin aja...?

Karma kembali mengerjapkan mata. Mengusap bibirnya, lalu menoleh menatap sang _bodyguard_ yang kini ternganga.

"Eh, Gakugaku, liat gak? Bibirku gak perawan lagi dong ya?"

Gakushuu menyumpah. Karma kembali menepuktanganinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bodyguard!Karma, Criminal!Nagisa, RichBoy!Gakushuu**

Membunuh itu mudah, bagi Nagisa. Membunuh seorang pemuda kaya di tengah keramaian pesta dansa bagi sesama orang kaya juga sama mudahnya. Dalam balutan jas biru tua, rompi biru muda, serta _cravat_ sutera berpeniti _aquamarine_ sewarna matanya, Nagisa— _assassin_ muda—membaur di pesta.

Rambut jingga, rambut jingga... Ah, itu dia targetnya. Sedang menguap dekat jendela seraya—di sini Nagisa tidak kuasa mengangkat alisnya—memainkan sebuah _dress up game_ di ponselnya.

Target tampaknya menjauhkan diri dari kerumunan dengan sengaja. Posisi jendela berapa di sudut yang bisa tak terlihat siapa-siapa. Asano- _kun_ , kau cari mati ya?

Nagisa mengambil langkah demi langkah tanpa suara, mendekati targetnya yang sedang menoleh keluar jendela. Pisau di balik kemeja sudah siap dihujamkannya—

 _Sret!_

" _May I have this dance_ , Tuan Biru Muda?"

Nagisa membelalakkan mata, tenggorokannya tak bisa berkata-kata. Pemuda ini muncul darimana?! Dan bagaimana ia tahu Nagisa hendak mengapa-apaka—eh, maksudnya, menghabisi nyawa—Asano Gakushuu dengan pisau di pergelangan tangannya?

Dan... debaran ini apa?

Sebuah senyum menantang ditampakkannya, menatap balik si pemuda bersurai merah.

"Silakan saja—asal anda tidak keberatan memainkan peran wanita. Saya khawatir saya tidak begitu mahir berdansa."

"Bukan masalah bagi saya."

Dan Nagisa mendapati dirinya digiring tanpa kentara ke lantai dansa seperti Cinderella.

Misinya? Ia lupa.

"Target sudah dinetralkan, Asano- _kun_ , boleh kuminta hapeku sekarang?"

Asano Gakushuu menatap _bodyguard_ -nya tanpa kata-kata, membuat si surai merah merespon dengan memiringkan kepala, mengisyaratkan ' _Kenapa?_ '.

"Akabane. Kita berdansa."

"Ha?" Akabane Karma mengerjapkan mata.

"Kau yang memainkan peran wanita."

"Aku dihukum ya?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bodyguard!Karma, Criminal!Gakushuu, RichBoy!Nagisa**

" _Ne_ , Tuan Teroris Rambut Jingga~ Bisa menjauh dari majikan saya?"

 _Ah, Karma_. Nagisa diam-diam merona seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta—yah, walaupun ia memang sedang jatuh cinta dan penampilannya memang mirip dengan gadis remaja...—sembari memperhatikan _bodyguard_ -nya menyeringai penuh hawa haus darah, menempatkan tubuh diantara sang teroris berambut jingga dan Nagisa dengan sangat ksatria.

(Ada bagian otak Nagisa yang berpikiran tidak nyambung cerita; rambut mereka yang penuh warna membuat mereka lebih seperti anggota _boyband_ yang sedang syuting video klip bertema teroris dan _bodyguard_ saja.)

Sang teroris tersenyum tipis seolah menggoda. Perasaan tidak enak menyusup hati Nagisa tiba-tiba.

"Rasanya bisa saja," teroris itu maju selangkah. Karma tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Kau kuat, itu jelas terlihat," mata ungu naik-turun memperhatikan tubuh Karma. Karma menaikkan alis tanpa berkata-kata.

"Ekspresi matamu menunjukkan kau punya otak," ia berhenti melangkah hanya lima senti dari wajah Karma—yang membuat Nagisa gatal ingin menyeretnya agar menjauh dari si surai jingga.

Punggung tangan sang teroris lembut membelai pipi Karma. "Dan wajahmu manis juga. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan tim revolusionisku saja? Dapat asuransi kesehatan dan asuransi jiwa."

 _Snap._

Apakah anda mendengarnya, saudara-saudara? Itu suara urat kesabaran Nagisa yang putus sudah. Seperti hubungan kita yang tidak akan bisa lagi kembali seperti semula.

Gelap mata, Nagisa menyambar benda berat pertama yang dapat diraihnya (sebuah laptop merah muda, dijamin tahan banting katanya), siap menumbukkannya di kepala berambut jingga seperti mengulek cabe atau bumbu kacang saja. Hanya cekalan lengan Karma saja yang menahan Nagisa menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin dan masuk berita.

"Sabar, Nagisaaa! Nyebut, napa! Aku yang _bodyguard_ di sini, ya!"

"Tapi dia ngegombalin kamu, Karma!"

"Oh, ada pengganggu di sini ternyata? Gak keliatan, sumpah."

"Kamu ya-! Jauh-jauh sana dari Karma!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bodyguard!Nagisa, Criminal!Gakushuu, RichBoy!Karma**

Sulit dipercaya Nagisa yang berparas serupa anak wanita dan tidak bisa berolahraga ini adalah _bodyguard_ Karma. Padahal Karma lebih dari 15 cm tingginya di atas Nagisa dan lebih jago dalam menghajar manusia.

Yah, mungkin karena Nagisa ini _bodyguard_ aliran ninja—dan lagipula, Karma juga tidak tahu Nagisa itu _bodyguard_ -nya. Bagi Karma, Nagisa hanyalah teman baiknya sejak awal mereka masuk sekolah menengah pertama.

Bagi Nagisa, Karma bisa dibagi menjadi tiga—pewaris harta yang bahkan tak mengenal orangtuanya (ceritanya sangat drama dan hampir 4 _season_ panjangnya, lebih baik tidak usah diceritakan saja), sahabat Nagisa, dan... orang yang diam-diam ia suka. _Bodyguard_ juga manusia, bisa merasakan cinta. Apalagi kalo _bodyguard_ -nya remaja yang memang bisa galau kapan saja.

Demi menjalankan misinya melindungi Karma, Nagisa sudah bertekad tidak akan mengungkapkan cinta. Selama ia masih dapat berguna bagi Karma, tidak masalah.

Tapi kemudian masalah lain tiba—seorang _assassin_ muda yang disewa cabang keluarga Karma untuk menghabisinya demi mendapatkan warisan Karma.

"Namaku Asano Gakushuu. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Akabane Karma. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga~"

Bukan jarum beracun yang tersembunyi di tangan murid baru itu yang membuat Nagisa berkedut di mata. Tapi rona wajahnya saat ia langsung bertatapan dengan senyuman Karma.

Enak saja! Senyum tanpa aura berbahaya Karma itu khusus buat Nagisa, ya! Itu aja jarang dapatnya!

Jadi sebelum perkenalan lebih dalam dapat dilakukan, Nagisa menjatuhkan tangan di pergelangan Gakushuu sembari menawarinya senyuman.

"Asano- _kun_ , biar aku yang menemanimu jalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah ya?"

Demi menjauhkan Karma dari pembunuh bayaran payah yang bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta pada targetnya, Nagisa rela melakukan apa saja. Bahkan ketika sebulan telah terlewati tanpa terasa, dan Nagisa suatu hari mendapati Karma berbisik di telinga;

"Kamu pacaran sama Asano- _kun_ kan ya? Selamat, 'Gisa~"

"HAH APA SAMA DIA KAGAK LAH. DEMI DEWA, ITU NAJIS MUGHADALAH, KARMA."

Ingin Nagisa berteriak menjawabnya. Kalau perlu teriaknya pake _megaphone_ dari atap sekolah. Sayang, Nagisa masih punya _image_ yang harus dijaga. Dan Karma juga—bahkan harus lebih dijaga dari _image_ -nya.

Jadi kalau ini satu-satunya cara agar Karma terjauh dari bahaya, Nagisa **rela**.

Ia menganggukkan kepala.

Padahal di balik topeng wajah manis malu-malunya, ia bersimbah airmata.

Nun jauh entah dimana, Gakushuu tersenyum menatap foto _close-up_ Karma, tanpa sadar akan rumor yang kini sudah menyebar sepenjuru sekolah. Dasar pembunuh bayaran payah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bodyguard!Nagisa, Criminal!Karma, RichBoy!Gakushuu**

"Jadi akan kita apakan dia? Asano- _sama_?"

Berbalut setelan biru muda, Nagisa lebih tampak seperti sekretaris manis nan muda daripada tukang pukul mafia. Dengan jas hitam disampirkan di satu bahunya dan cerutu di pinggir bibirnya, Gakushuu lebih seperti _stereotype gangster_ di film daripada realita.

Maklum lah, anak remaja. Mau anggota mafia juga, mereka tetep doyan drama.

Mata ungu Gakushuu memindai pemuda yang duduk terikat di hadapannya. _Boleh juga_.

Karma menggigil tiba-tiba. Duh, tau gini dia cari target lain aja dah. Yang satu ini kayaknya terlalu berbahaya.

Dan sangat tepat Karma menduga, karena Gakushuu lalu menginstruksikan Nagisa;

"Untuk sementara, sekap dia di ruang bawah tanah. Nanti kita nikmati dia di sana."

"Baik, Asano- _sama_."

Persetan dengan reputasi sebagai yang tak pernah butuh _backup_ dalam misi. Karma mengirim sinyal minta diselamatkan segera dari sini.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:**...saya masih lelah. Sangat lelah.

Tolong berikan _review_ anda sebagai hadiah ultah bagi saya besok tanggal dua *slapped*


End file.
